В первую очередь отец, черт возьми!
by LilyEvP
Summary: Дамблдор сообщил о пророчестве, и через час вся семья Джеймса, включая собаку, была на маггловском пароме на пути во Францию. Ведь отважно умереть за всеобщее благо хорошо, но быть хорошим родителем важнее. ПЕРЕВОД
_Это перевод фанфика:_

 _s/11831304/1/A-Father-First-Damn-It_

 _Дамблдор сообщил о пророчестве, и через час вся семья Джеймса, включая собаку, была на маггловском пароме на пути во Францию. Ведь отважно умереть за всеобщее благо хорошо, но быть хорошим родителем важнее._

ххххх

Раньше Джеймс Поттер периодически задумывался, почему окружающие не замечают вклада матери в его воспитание. Они могли восхищаться отважным и доблестным гриффиндорцем Чарльзом Поттером, неловко улыбаясь его лукавой и амбициозной слизеринке-жене, Дорее Блэк. Они могли объяснять проказы Джеймса любовью к приключениям Чарльза, вместо склонности к смуте Дореи. Они могли хвалить талант к квиддичу Джеймса, не связывая это с его амбициозностью, ругать за издевательства над Нюниусом, не видя причины в горячной мстительности, и поощрять ухаживание за магглорожденной, забывая о том, что Блэки давно известны своим наплевательским отношением к авторитетам и непреклонным стремлением к желанным вещам – или _людям_.

Доброжелательные люди могли даже одобрительно отозваться о дружбе, предложенной им Сириусу Блэку, хотя, как Джеймс неустанно напоминал, Сириус был _семьей._

Взрослея, Джеймс понял, что любовь между его родителями была странной и прекрасной одновременно. Она как мост соединяла пропасть между двумя противоборствующими силами, беря начало во времена, когда Свет и Тьма не считались полярно противоположными сущностями. Он быстро понял, что Темные Семьи терпеть не могли Чарльза Поттера за его идеалы, и маленьким мальчиком презирал их за это. Несколько больше времени ему понадобилось, чтобы понять, что снисходительность Света, прикрытая ложным сочувствием и чувством превосходства, была столь же раздражающей для его матери. И, хотя последнее было все же предпочтительнее из-за меньшей жестокости, Джеймс Поттер со временем стал презирать обе стороны древних семейств.

(Любовь между родителями и вдохновила его на погоню за красивой и пылкой магглорожденной ведьмой. Ведь если Дорея и Чарльз смогли превзойти семейные предрассудки, наверняка Джеймс сможет убедить прекрасную мисс Эванс выбрать его, а не Гигантского Кальмара).

Как бы то ни было, несмотря на желание большинства не замечать этого, Джеймс Поттер рос не под одним лишь влиянием отца. Юный лорд Поттер, конечно же, обожал и уважал своего отца, а его уроки о чести и честности будут всегда служить ему добрую службу. Однако Дорея Поттер, в девичестве Блэк, тоже не пренебрегла родительскими уроками. Она раскрыла не одну жемчужину мудрости из ее собственного воспитания среди Блэков, и Джеймс Поттер, а позже и Сириус Блэк, были прилежными учениками.

Шутя (а в каждой шутке, как известно, есть доля правды), она напоминала о том, что, прокляв кого-то, нужно наколдовать серию безобидных заклинаний, чтобы не попасться на Приори Инкантатем. Или о том, что труп можно трансфигурировать во что-то. Так или иначе, среди всего этого мать Джеймса сумела донести самый главный свой урок.

 _«С возрастом, дети мои, вы поймете, что иногда жизнь требует невероятно высокую цену,» - говорила она, делая вид, что не замечает смущения Сириуса от ее обращения. – «Выбор может встать между временем и любовью, здоровьем и честью, богатством и именем…»_

 _Глаза ее смотрели куда-то вдаль, а Дорея погрузилась в воспоминания о собственном прошлом. «Когда этот выбор встанет перед вами, вы должны понимать, что что бы вы ни выбрали, вы потеряете нечто драгоценное. И вам решать, что останется, будучи не просто драгоценным, а бесценным. У человека всегда есть нечто, уничтожение чего он не вынесет, и мудрый человек должен вовремя понять, что же это для него»._

 _Она направила серьезный взгляд своих серебристо-серых Блэковских глаз на двух мальчиков. «Я надеюсь, когда придет время, вы оба поставите семью превыше всего»._

Фраза «семья – это важно» часто звучала в детстве Джеймса, обычно в случаях, когда он дергал кузину Нарциссу за ее аккуратные локоны или когда он (конечно же не нарочно!) поджег сову кузины Беллы. Это было напоминанием не жаловаться во время очередного министерского торжественного и невероятно скучного мероприятия кузена Бартемиуса или не менее скучного светского вечера тети Вальбурги. Это послужило и успокоением в ту памятную летнюю ночь, когда на пороге дома весь в синяках и с красными глазами появился Сириус, молчаливо просящий о помощи.

Все это оставалось в глубине сознания Джеймса, когда он покинул защиту стен Хогвартса и присоединился к Ордену Феникса. На фоне, тем временем, развернулась драма семьи Блэк: Сириус, Джеймс, Андромеда и Фрэнк против Регулуса, Беллы, Нарциссы и Бартемиуса. Особенно явственным проявлением стала женитьба Джеймса на любви всей его жизни, на женщине, статус крови которой заставил избегать свадьбу значительную часть его родни. Апогеем же стал дар Лили, который был самым драгоценным даром из всех, что он когда-либо получал.

Джеймс Поттер мог полюбить легко и быстро, но никогда это не случалось так стремительно и всеобъемлюще, как в тот миг, когда он впервые увидел зеленые-зеленые глаза его маленького Гарри. И тогда он поклялся, что отдаст все, чтобы обеспечить безопасность и счастье своего ребенка.

Вспоминая свою торжественную клятву и мудрые слова матери, Джеймс слушал теперь Дамблдора. Речь директора эхом застыла в его сознании, и Сохатый, главарь Мародеров, уверенно улыбнулся, благодаря Дамблдора за предупреждение. Слова продолжают пульсировать в голове Джеймса, подогреваемые Блэковским характером, в то время как он провожает лидера Света до камина. Гул в голове Джеймса продолжал нарастать, когда он вглядывался в зеленые языки пламени, думая о пророчествах и шпионах, предателях и безумцах, темных лордах и зеленых-зеленых глазах Гарри.

К тому моменту, как огонь вновь стал привычно алым, у Джеймса Поттера уже сложился план.

\- Нельзя здесь оставаться, - резко произнес он, глядя в застывшие в ужасе глаза Лили, такие же зеленые-зеленые, как у их единственного ребенка.

\- Куда же нам деваться? – шепчет она, нервно заламывая руки. – Темный Лорд обязательно нападет на Поттер-мэнор ради ребенка из пророчества. Может быть, мы могли бы заколдовать коттедж… Заклинание Фиделиус, Чары Металла, рунические…

\- Нет, - произнес Джеймс и с этими словами в два шага подошел к Лили, приложив ладонь к ее щеке. – Мы должны уехать на континент. Сесть на чертов паром и уехать от этой гребаной войны.

\- Бросить Орден, - пробормотала она без единой нотки осуждения в голосе. В ее глазах загорелась искорка, которую так любил Джеймс, когда она начала придумывать план за планом, - все с единственной целью защиты Гарри. – Что насчет Ремуса? Питера?

Но не Сириус. Это им даже не нужно было обсуждать.

Джеймс поджал губы.

\- Я не верю, что кто-то из них мог предать Орден, - ответил он. – Но я не стану рисковать жизнью Гарри.

\- В маггловской Франции у Поттеров есть старинный замок? – задала риторический вопрос Лили.

Мрачная улыбка растянулась на лице Джеймса.

\- Гарри никогда раньше не был на пляже.

Она мило и в то же время целеустремленно улыбнулась ему в ответ. Его отважная и благородная жена-гриффиндорка, без колебаний готовая отречься от общего дела и бежать из страны. О Мерлин, Джеймс _знал_ , что он неспроста женился на этой чудесной женщине.

\- Я свяжусь с Сириусом, если ты можешь собрать все наверху, - предложил лорд Поттер, во внезапном порыве целуя жену в губы.

\- Как всегда, самую тяжелую работу сваливают на жену, - смеясь, ответила Лили. – К какой части семейных хранилищ будет доступ заграницей?

\- Гринготтс Париж дает доступ к 15% главного хранилища, - сказал Джеймс. – Нам должно на все хватать.

\- У меня есть достаточно маггловских денег для покупки билетов на паром, - добавила рыжеволосая женщина. – Если повезет, к вечеру мы будем во Франции.

Джеймс кинул последний взгляд на жену, торопливо поднимающуюся по лестнице и накладывающую уменьшающее заклинание на всю мебель по пути. Затем он повернулся к камину и бросил горсть летучего пороха в огонь.

\- Жилище Бродяги, - произнес Джеймс, и его голова закрутилась в пламени, пока он не увидел по-спартански обставленную комнату. – Эй! Сириус, иди сюда!

Через несколько мгновений раздался звук торопливо выключаемой воды в душе, хлопок двери. В комнату вбежал взволнованный, мокрый и полуголый наследник семьи Блэк.

\- Сохатый? – спросил его кузен по крови и брат по сути. – Сохатый, что случилось? Еще одно нападение?

\- Это личное, - ответил Джеймс, зная, что каминная сеть может прослушиваться Пожирателями Смерти. – Можешь надеть что-нибудь и зайти к нам? Надень что-то маггловское.

Сириус удивленно вскинул брови, услышав про маггловскую одежду, но согласно кивнул. Когда он спустя пять минут вышел из камина в гостиной Поттеров, перед Сириусом предстала картина упаковывающего уменьшенную мебель кузена.

\- Затеяли ремонт? – с иронией спросил Сириус. Он взял в руки тканую сумку, чтобы помочь другу.

\- Дамблдор пришел к нам с каким-то диким пророчеством о мальчике, родившемся в конце июля, который должен победить Темного Лорда, - стал объяснять Джеймс, левитируя мебель в сумку. – Как оказалось, под это пророчество подходят два мальчика: Гарри и еще один несчастный ребенок. И Волан-де-Морт верит в это.

Не будучи дураком, Сириус быстро понял, что к чему.

\- И мы делаем ноги?

Джеймс благодарно улыбнулся.

\- Ты, я, Лили и Гарри уезжаем на отдых в Авиньон. Я слышал, там стоит чудная погода в это время года.

\- _Я_ слышал, что там располагается крупнейшее во Франции поселение вейл, - мечтательно заулыбался Сириус. – У меня дома нет ничего важного или ценного, так что могу помочь вам со сборами.

\- Тогда я уложу книги, а ты займись кухней, - Джеймс удовлетворенно взглянул на опустевшую гостиную. – Лили будет в ярости, если ты повредишь ее китайский фарфор. Он ей достался от бабушки.

\- Знаешь, - задумчиво произнес Сириус, - если повезет, первой девушкой Гарри может стать вейла…

Через пару часов коттедж Поттеров в Годриковой Впадине опустел, без единого следа живой души. Дорея Поттер была бы довольна.


End file.
